Return to the 2nd Dimension
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: A sequel to 'the Past & the Furious.' Phineas, Ferb, & Candace travel to 2nd Dimension to help rescue the alternate  Candace, and soon run into Doof's newest ally, who has a connection to her.
1. They're not clones!

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Phineas & Ferb", they are the property of Walt Disney Studios and their affiliates. **

It had a been about a week or so since Phineas Flynn & his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher had teamed up with their counterparts from a parallel dimension to stop that dimension's Dr. Doofenshmirtz from trying to keep Phineas from being born. Of course, they didn't remember any of that, having had their minds wiped to preserve the secret of the alternate dimension. But, unknown to them, they were about to have another adventure in the 2nd Dimension…

It was another sunny summer day in Danville, and both boys were sitting under the tree in their backyard, where they often concocted their incredible ideas for the day.

"Man Ferb, I hate to admit it, but I'm stumped!" Phineas turned to his brother "we've done so many cool things this summer, I feel like we've run out of ideas, you know?"

Ferb just stared; being a boy of few words, he rarely spoke.

"I guess we could maybe revisit one of our old projects, but I feel like that would be cheating," he continued "well, let's put our heads together; I'm sure between the two of us, we can come up with something."

He glanced over at Perry, who was lying by the tree "maybe a line of platypus fashions?" he asked "nah, too easy."

The triangle-headed boy continued to rack his brains for an idea. Suddenly, a shimmering green portal appeared in front of them.

"That's new," he commented.

Out from the portal emerged identical copies of the boys, save for their black clothing and buzzcut-style hair.

"Ferb, did we make any clones of ourselves recently?" Phineas asked his brother, who shook his head in response "I didn't think so."

He turned his attention to the "clones"; "so um, I don't know where you guys are from, but welcome to Danville. I'm Phineas, and that's Ferb, but I guess you already know that, seeing as how you look like us and everything." He paused, as if waiting for a response "not a talker, huh?"

Phineas 2 looked at his regular counterpart and produced a ray gun from his belt. The other Ferb did the same and aimed it at his counterpart.

"Whoa hold on, can't we talk about this?" Phineas asked.

His counterpart fired the ray and it hit him head on; suddenly, the boy remembered the 2nd Dimension, and teaming up with his counterparts to stop the evil Doofenshmirtz from trying to wipe him from existence.

"Oh yeah, now I remember," he said "hi guys, what are you doing here?"

"We need your help," Phineas 2 explained "Candace is in trouble."

"Really?" Phineas asked "she seems pretty tough."

"Trust me," Phineas 2 explained "she's in danger and you guys are the only ones who can help us."

Phineas turned to his brother, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

* * *

><p>Several minutes earlier, the boys' sister, Candace Flynn, was watching them from her bedroom window, while also on the phone with her BFF, Stacy Hirano.<p>

"And as I was saying, you almost never pay attention to me," Stacy said "you're always blowing me off to try and bust your brothers, which, by the way, you still haven't done."

"Don't be silly Stacy, I don't ignore you," Candace replied "what are those two planning?"

"Candace, are you even paying attention?"

"Of course, Stace, you have my undivided…clones!" Candace shouted.

"I have your what?"

"Stacy, I'll have to call you back, my brothers just made clones of themselves," Candace explained.

"You see, this is exactly what I mean," Stacy replied "I know you want to bust your brothers, but you can't keep letting it interfere with…"

"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever," Candace said, not really caring, "gotta go, bye" she said, hanging up the phone. Then she ran downstairs as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Back in the backyard, Phineas 2 was about to explain to his counterpart what happened in their dimension.<p>

"It all started a few days ago…" he began.

"Ah ha!"

Both boys turned when they heard that and saw Candace strolling up to them.

"You two think you can just make clones of yourselves and get away with it? Not on my watch."

"Candace, they're not clones, they're…" Phineas began.

"Don't try to weasel your way out of this one," Candace interrupted "when I show mom your clones, you two will be so busted! And I'm gonna be watching you like a hawk, so there's no way the clones will disappear before mom shows up."

"But they're not…"

"Save it for when mom gets here," Candace said "and when she does, you two are going to be in double trouble." She paused "you know, because you made clones."

"I get it, but as I was trying to say…"

"Forget it, there's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind," Candace replied. Then she noticed the other Ferb produce a laser pistol "ah! Don't let your clones hurt me!"

Ferb 2 fired the Remember-ray at the redheaded teen, and suddenly, her mind was filled with memories….

_A unicorn, a unicorn Stacy! (in childlike voice) Hi, I'm six! _

_Are we inside the mysterious force? _

_And why is Isabella suddenly fashionable?_

_Cute doesn't win the war, kid. _

_This probably isn't the best time to tell you, but I flunked jungle gym in kindergarten. _

_I use aggression to mask my insecurities. _

_And, I also want a car! _

_Now this is what I call busting!_

_The girl's about to forgive the guy for the clichéd misunderstanding; right after she battles these robots. _

_But the truth is, pet, secret agent, they're both the real you… _

"Oh man, I can't believe I forgot all of that!" she said, once the memories returned. "Hey wait a minute! I saved this whole city from destruction and they didn't give me a parade or a medal or anything! Well if the mayor thinks he's getting my vote, he's crazy."

"Candace, you're too young to vote" Phineas reminded her.

"Yeah, well…" the teen looked for a comeback, but couldn't think of one "well I guess I can't bust you guys after all," she replied, before turning to the 2nd dimension residents "so, how's that cool version of me doing?"

"That's why we're here," Phineas 2 explained "we think she's in trouble."

"Other me is in trouble!" a shocked Candace asked "what happened?"

"As I was saying earlier, all started yesterday…" Phineas 2 began.

* * *

><p>"<em>We were following a tip about the location of one of Doofenshmirtz's transmitters." <em>

_The quiet from within a building was disturbed when the door came falling down. On the other side were Phineas 2, Ferb 2, & Candace 2, with Phineas wielding a turbo wrench. _

"_Good work little bro," Candace 2 said, "come on, we need to find that transmitter; once we shut it down, we'll be one step closer to taking Doofenshmirtz down for good!" _

"_I don't like this," Phineas 2 commented "I figured there'd be a whole swarm of Normbots around here." _

"_Yeah, it's not like Doofenshmirtz to be lax with his security, especially in such an important place," Candace 2 replied, "Keep your eyes open." _

_The two made their way further down the building, but there was no sign of any robots or the transmitter. _

"_That tip we got couldn't be wrong," Candace 2 surmised "maybe it's located on the next level." _

_But before they could begin heading to said level, a nearby door slid open and produced an army of Normbots. _

"_Now this is more like it!" Candace 2, said, extending her staff "let's play, rust buckets!" _

_She jumped into the fray, smashing and attacking as many of the robots as she could; meanwhile, Phineas 2 used his turbo wrench on one, unscrewing its' arm and he and Ferb 2 used it to blast away several others. _

_However, another Normbot blasted at them; they jumped out of the way, but lost the arm in the process. Phineas 2 ran towards it, dodging lasers, and attempted to unscrew its' arm, but another blasted the turbo wrench from his hands. _

"_Uh oh," he said, jumping off the robot's arm before its' companion accidentally blasted it to bits. He made a run for his turbo wrench, on the floor a few feet away, but found himself quickly set upon by a pair of Normbots. _

"_Oh snap." _

_Before they could blast him, Candace 2 flipped over to him and effectively decapitated both bots with her quarterstaff. _

"_You bolt brains leave my brothers alone," she said. _

"_Thanks sis," Phineas 2 replied. _

"_Anytime," Candace 2 replied, but then saw more Normbots coming. _

"_Oh man, where do these things keep coming from?" Phineas 2 asked "there must be dozens of them!" _

_She tossed Phineas his turbo wrench, but she knew the odds weren't good; thinking quickly, she made what she knew was the right decision. _

"_Get out of here," she said. _

"_What?" _

"_You heard me, take Ferb and get back to the base," she replied. _

"_But what about you?" _

"_I'll handle the Normbots, destroy the transmitter and meet you back at the base," she said "now hurry, before you get blasted!" _

"_No way, I'm not leaving you!" Phineas 2 said. _

"_Look, I can't fight these things and keep you safe at the same time," Candace 2 explained, dodging a laser blast "so I need you and Ferb to get to safety. Now that's an order!" _

_Phineas 2 just looked at his sister. "I'll be fine, trust me," she told him "you and Ferb just go." _

"_See you back there sis," Phineas 2 said "come on, Ferb, we're blowing this pop stand." _

_He and his brother headed for the door, with a group of Normbots spotting them and giving chase. _

"_Oh no you don't!" Candace 2 shouted; she flipped over and quickly begin fighting off the robots, giving her brothers time to escape. _

_Phineas 2 & Ferb 2 ran as fast as they could away from the building, with Phineas 2 glancing back. He heard Candace 2 emit a battle cry and heard lasers firing and smashing; then he turned forwards and ran towards safety._

* * *

><p>"Anyway, she never came back to base," Phineas 2 finished "Ferb and I went back to the building later with Perry, but there was no sign of her. We're really worried about her."<p>

"Don't worry, we'll help you find her," Phineas told him.

"You bet we will!" Candace added.

"Candace? You want to help us? That's uncharacteristically brave of you," Phineas commented.

"Hey, she saved me in the other dimension, I owe her," Candace replied "besides, she's me, and of course I'd save myself."

"Can't argue with that logic," Phineas said "well, if we're gonna do this, we'll need some gear; hold on a moment."

He walked off, and soon came back with the portable baseball launchers.

"Here Candace, you'll need one of these, seeing as you have no robot fighting skills," he said.

"Wait, you two still have these?" she asked "wait until…ah heck, I'll worry about that later."

"Okay, let's do this!" Phineas exclaimed.

Phineas 2 pressed a device on his wrist and a portal opened up.

"Neat! How'd you do that?" Phineas asked.

"I'll explain later," Phineas 2 replied "let's just hurry."

The five kids stepped through the portal and into the 2nd dimension. Moments after they left, Perry sprung up, put on his fedora, and jumped in after them.

The 2nd dimension still looked the way the three remembered it from the last time; dozens of tall buildings, and the word "Doof" written everywhere.

"I wish I had some idea where to look for Candace," Phineas 2 said "Ugh! I have all this brain power and I can't use it to help my sister!"

"Hey buddy, relax," Phineas replied, putting his hand on his counterpart's shoulder "I'm sure she's fine, your sister is way tough. Who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky; maybe she won't need our help."

_Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update! _

The five kids craned their heads skyward to the Doof-shaped blimp that was flying around where the announcement came from. A Normbot appeared on the blimp's screen.

"This just in, our supreme leader is proud to announce the capture of resistance leader Candace Flynn," he said, as a mug shot of Candace 2 appeared on screen "Miss Flynn is scheduled for execution this afternoon. All citizens are ordered to witness it;snacks will not be provided."

"Executed!" Phineas & Ferb 2 exclaimed.

"Okay, so I was wrong," Phineas commented.


	2. Catching up with the 2nd Dimension

Meanwhile, on the detention level of the alternate Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, Candace 2 was waiting in a cell. She again pulled at the manacles that held her arms above her, but they still didn't give.

Unlike the last time she was captured, she had been relieved of her satchel and belt, and had been chained upright to the wall. Doof was obviously taking no chances in such a valuable prisoner escaping again.

She was secure in the knowledge that her brothers were okay, and knew they would most likely come to rescue her. The only question was, would they be able to do so in time?

She was roused from this thought when the door of her cell was opened. Unfortunately, it wasn't a cute blonde boy come to rescue her this time.

"Comfortable?" Doofenshmirtz 2 asked, as he entered the cell, flanked by two Normbots.

"No."

"Glad to hear it," he replied "I've been working on reducing the comfort level of my cells, so it's nice to know my hard work paid off. Anyway, I just came here to inform you that your execution is in a half hour; just think, when I rid myself of the leader of the Resistance, the one threat to my rule will also be gone."

"You may get rid of me, but you'll never stop the Resistance," Candace 2 said "no matter how many of us you eliminate, you can't eliminate our desire for freedom from your evil tyranny!"

"Wow, are you always on?" Doof 2 asked "seriously, is this how you talk when other people are around? It's a wonder you have any friends."

"I have friends, and they'll come for me" Candace 2 replied.

"Let them, I'm quite prepared if the Resistance tries anything," Doof 2 said "after all, you guys responded to my planted info about the transmitter. Did you really think I would make it that easy? After the trouble with that triangle headed boy from the other dimension, I've since built several transmitters to control my army, in case something happens to one."

"I should've guessed that was a trap," Candace 2 replied.

"And it worked, because I brought in the biggest fish of them all!" Doof 2 replied "I have to go prepare everything now, so why don't you just hang around for a while. Not as if you have much say in the matter," he chuckled before leaving and re-locking the door.

Candace 2 pulled on her chains again, but they still refused to give. Finally, she slumped her shoulders and gave up. She hoped that her brothers were working out a way to save her before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Phineas, Ferb &amp; Candace were brought to the resistance base still located under Isabella's house.<p>

"Glad to see you guys again," Isabella 2 addressed them "we need all the help we can get if we're going to rescue Candace."

"We're always glad to help our other-dimension selves," Phineas replied.

"Good to hear," Isabella 2 replied "anyway, with Candace gone, I am officially superior officer, so I'm in charge of this mission."

"I still don't see how that applies," Buford 2 complained.

"Hey Buford," Phineas greeted him "I thought you were resisting these guys."

"What can I say? They pay me in nachos."

"Back to the business at hand," Isabella 2 interrupted him "info through the grapevine is that Candace is scheduled to be executed in a half hour at the public execution platform" she explained, as Gretchen 2 pulled up a virtual map of said platform "and that's when we'll make our move."

"That could be too late," Phineas 2 said "couldn't we go rescue her now?"

"And try to break into Doofenshmirtz's detention level? Are you mad soldier?"

"Ferb and I did once," Phineas 2 explained "we managed to bypass the whole security grid, we can do it again."

Isabella 2 shook her head "too risky," she replied "if we get caught, then there'll be no one left to rescue her. Our best bet is to wait until the time of the execution and storm the platform."

"The place will be swarming with Normbots," Phineas 2 told her.

"Yes, but now we've got some extra help," Isabella 2 gestured to the main dimension characters.

"What do you want us to do?" Phineas asked.

"Try to build something that can help us disable the Normbots," Isabella 2 replied.

"Can do," Phineas said "c'mon Ferb" he said to his brother.

"I can help too!" Candace piped up.

"No offense, but you aren't out dimension's Candace," Isabella 2 explained.

"Hey! Just 'cause I can't do any of that kicking, flippy stuff doesn't mean I'm useless," Candace retorted "she may be your leader, but she's also me, and I'm her; which means I can do what she does, because she is me. Did that make any sense to you?"

"Nope."

"Yeah, I didn't get it either," Candace replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Phineas &amp; Ferb walked over to assist Dr. Baljeet.<p>

"Hey Baljeet, long time no see," Phineas said happily.

"As I informed you before, it is 'Dr. Baljeet,'" the Indian kid reminded him.

"How can you be a doctor anyway? You're the same age as our Baljeet."

"Look, this is a dimension containing a cyborg platypus, do you really want to get into this?" Baljeet 2 asked.

"I guess not," Phineas replied "but I was wondering if you could answer a question for me though."

"Perhaps."

"Since this dimension is parallel to ours, does that mean it has a double of everyone from our dimension?"

"That is an accurate assessment, yes," Baljeet 2 replied.

"So there's another Capt. Bob?"

Baljeet 2 thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers "okay! Do you see what I did there? You know, because that is what he says."

"I got that," Phineas replied "another Love Handel?"

"Correct."

"Another Stacy?" Upon hearing that, the young Indian boy didn't reply. "So, no Stacy?"

"Oh no, there is another Stacy," Baljeet 2 replied "or, more accurately, there 'was' another Stacy."

"What happened to her?" Phineas asked.

"About a few weeks ago, we were launching an attack on a Normbot production factory," Phineas 2 interrupted "during the attack, part of a wall fell down and landed on her."

"How did your Candace take it?"

"Well, she put on a brave face, for our sake," Phineas 2 explained "but I could tell it hurt her really hard; after all, they were best friends. Some days, she'd just go up in her room and not want anyone to bother her."

"I can tell how bad she feels; I know if our Candace lost Stacy, she'd be totally broken up," Phineas said.

"Well anyway, we have to come up with something to help disable the Normbots so we can rescue our sister," Phineas 2 said, breaking the tension "any ideas?"

"Actually, Ferb and I might have something, but of course, we'll need the help of ourselves, by which I mean you guys."

"We're always ready to help, right Ferb?" Phineas 2 asked his brother.

Ferb 2 said nothing and pulled a high-tech screwdriver from his vest.

"Neat," Phineas said.

"Isn't it though?" his counterpart asked.

* * *

><p>After about 15 minutes, Isabella 2 walked over the four.<p>

"Are you done yet? We're leaving soon," she asked.

"All set chief," Phineas 2 replied, saluting her.

"Good," she replied "okay people, to the mine cars; we've got a leader to save!"


	3. Operation Leader Rescue is go!

After about 15 minutes, Isabella 2 walked over the four.

"Are you done yet?" she asked "we're leaving soon."

"All set chief," Phineas 2 replied, saluting her.

"Good," she replied "okay people, to the mine cars; we've got a leader to save!"

* * *

><p>Soon, the gang were in their transport mine cars, heading towards their destination. Isabella 2 left the front car and went to the one containing the main characters.<p>

"So what's you version of me like?" she asked.

"Well she's really sweet," Phineas said "she's always ready to help people and seems really happy and nice all the time. Oh, and she really loves horses and collecting her Fireside girls patches."

"Sounds like a creampuff to me," Isabella 2 replied derisively.

"She may seem girly, but she's a lot tougher than she appears," Phineas said "she's had to do some tough stuff to earn some of her patches."

"There's a difference between earning patches and fighting evil," Isabella 2 said, her eyes narrowing "she wouldn't last five minutes in this dimension. Here, you need to learn to fight or be destroyed; there's little time for anything else."

"Sounds horrible," Candace said.

"You learn to live with it," Isabella 2 replied "do I wish I could collect weird patches and gush over horses? Sure, sometimes, but that's not the way things worked out. So I trained myself to be the toughest fighter I could."

"Okay, but happens when the fighting ends, what then?" Phineas asked her.

"I haven't really thought about that," Isabella 2 replied solemnly, before regaining her serious composure "forget about that for right now; we need to focus on the task at hand, so no more distractions."

Just then, Phineas noticed something moving under a tarp in one of the mine carts.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked, pointing towards the moving lump.

"Could be a bug for Doofenshmirtz," Isabella 2 warned him.

"I got it," Buford 2 said, lifting his boot over the lump. He pulled back the tarp, ready to stomp, but didn't upon seeing what was making the shape.

"Perry?" Phineas asked "how'd you get here? Were you here the whole time? Oh right, you can't answer. Well, we're glad to have to have you with us," he added, hugging his pet monotreme.

"I'm just glad it was him and not one of Doofenshmirtz's spy bots," Isabella 2 added, upon observing the scene, "welcome aboard Perry; the Resistance can use someone of your unique talents to help with our rescue effort." Perry just saluted her.

"Um, excuse me sir, I hate to break up this emotional moment, but we need to make a stop," Phineas 2 chimed in.

"You should've done that before we left!"

"No, I mean Ferb and I need to make a stop at Doof's base," Phineas explained "it's really important."

"I already told you, we don't have time for this!" Isabella 2 yelled "we have less than five minutes to get to the execution platform and save our leader. Even if Doof's base may be deserted, we simply can't afford to stop for anything!"

"Actually chief, we could spare a few minutes," Gretchen 2 said from next to her "but we would need to make up the lost time by increasing our speed dramatically."

"Please can we stop?" Phineas 2 asked "pleeeeeease?"

Isabella 2 sighed "oh all right, but I can't see what's so important you have to risk going into Doofenshmirtz's base to get it." She pulled the throttle and the mine cars halted.

"You've got two minutes," she said "then we're leaving, with or without you!"

"Plenty of time," Phineas 2 said "c'mon Ferb, we've got to pick up a little something" he added before they ran off towards the underground entrance to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

"What are those two up to?" Candace asked.

"Even I don't know," Phineas said "but I'm sure it's important, whatever it is."

Isabella 2 watched them run off and groaned. "I just hope there's a big opening ceremony," she said aloud.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the Tri-State Area, was a raised stage, which was bare, save for a Normbot and a wooden block. A large crowd had gathered around the stage to watch the show; not that they had any choice, of course.<p>

"And now, here he is, the man who controls your destiny and to whom you owe your very lives, our supreme leader, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!" the Normbot said.

Doof 2 strolled out on the stage, waving, as an applause machine played in the background. The Normbot handed him the microphone it had been using, then floated offstage.

"Thank you all for being here today, and to those watching at home," he began "of course, you have no say in the matter anyway, and you can't change the channel because this is on every station. I am pleased to welcome you all to the public execution of rebel leader Candace Flynn."

He gestured towards a doorway where Candace 2, her hands shackled behind her, was escorted out by two Normbots. Despite her struggles, she was forced over towards the wooden block and held down on it by the Normbots. Another Normbot, wearing a black mask and carrying a large axe, floated over towards her.

"Let this be a reminder to anyone who thinks of opposing your supreme leader," Doofenshmirtz 2 continued "that you shall share the same punishment. Well, not beheading, per se, but a pretty similar one."

From the crowd, two onlookers watched on, concerned.

"Lawrence, we have to do something," Linda 2 told her husband "we can't just let him execute Candace."

"Way ahead of you darling," Lawrence 2 said before raising his hand "yes hello, I'm factory worker #24597," he began "anyway, my wife and I believe this beheading thing is a tad severe for a punishment. Since we're her parents, what about you let us take her home, and we'll ground her and make her promise not to do this 'resistance' thing ever again?"

"Hmm, that is a tempting proposition," Doof 2 said, rubbing his chin "but I like my way better, sorry."

"Well, I tried," Lawrence 2 told his wife.

"Oh also, since you're the parents of the Resistance leader, that makes you criminals," Doof 2 explained "arrest them" he ordered a pair of Normbots, who promptly grabbed them.

"I'll deal with you two later," he said, before turning around and bending down towards Candace 2. "Any last words for our viewing audience?"

"You can kill me, but I'll live on in the spirits of all of those tired of your ruthless tyranny!" she replied.

"Really? No crying or begging for mercy?" Doof 2 asked "honestly, you're really taking all the fun out of this. All right, make her a head shorter" he ordered the executioner Normbot "you know, because we're going to cut off her head."

The Normbot raised his axe, while Candace 2 closed her eyes, anticipating the blow that was coming. Her parents struggled against the grip of the Normbots holding them, but couldn't help their daughter. Suddenly, a rope wrapped around the handle of the axe, pulling it from the robot's grip and causing it to embed itself a few inches away in the stage.

"What the?" Doof 2 asked "what's going on?"

"Hey Doofenshmirtz!" Doof turned and saw Isabella 2 standing nearby, her rope at the ready "what'cha doin?"

"Man, I hate that" Doof2 replied.

"Oh yeah? Whatcha doin, whatcha doin, whatcha…aaah!" Isabella 2 yelled, diving out of the way of a Normbot blast. She quickly regained her footing and prepared for battle.

"Now team!"

Suddenly, the Firestorm Girls, Candace, Perry, and both Phineas & Ferbs appeared on the stage, ready to fight.

"Wait, where's Buford?" Isabella 2 asked.

"I'll be right with ya," Buford said from nearby "I'm just a little winded from going so fast. I just need a moment to catch my...blaargh" he added, before vomiting.

"Great, now I have to clean that part of the stage" Doof 2 commented "on the other hand, looks like I get to eliminate all the resistance, those kids from the other dimension & the other dimension Perry the platypus in one fell swoop," he added, turning to his guards "destroy them!"

"Not so fast," Isabella 2 said, turning to the Phineas & Ferbs' "now!"

The four kids produced their device, which emitted a whooping noise. Suddenly, all of the Normbots stopped in their tracks and shut down.

"Hey, what did you do?"

"Just a little device we invented," Phineas explained "it creates a pulse wave that disables all other electronics in its path, including your robots."

"Hmm, didn't see that coming," Doof 2 replied.

Meanwhile, Phineas & Ferb 2 made their way over to their sister, no longer being held down on the wooden platform.

"Glad you're alright sis," Phineas 2 said, as he used his turbo wrench to cut free her manacles.

"I knew you two wouldn't let me down," Candace 2 replied, as she rubbed her wrists and smiled.

"And we brought you a little something, fresh from Doof's lair" Phineas 2 added, handing her the satchel & belt, "we thought you might need these."

"Good work boys," Candace 2 said "I'm proud to have you as my brothers."

"Phineas & Ferb?" a shocked Linda 2 said, interrupting their celebration "you two are part of the Resistance?"

"Oh, hi mom," Phineas 2 waved "yeah not at first, but Candace…"

"Candace, how could you involve your brothers in this dangerous activity?" Linda 2 scolded "what if something happened to them?"

"Mom, could we discuss this later?" Candace 2 asked "I'm confronting an evil dictator now."

"Fine, but you are in so much trouble when you get home young lady!" Linda 2 said before turning to her husband "come on dear."

"Bye kids," Lawrence 2 waved as he and his wife headed home "have fun with your resisting!"

After making sure her parents were safe, Candace 2 turned to Doofenshmirtz 2.

"It's over," she said "you were expecting an execution today and you got one; the execution of your rule over this city."

"Good one," Phineas 2 commented.

"Thanks, I just came up with it."

"Okay, I admit it, you guys beat me," Doofenshmirtz 2 said, raising his hands "I didn't anticipate you'd shut down my Normbots, and leave me pretty much defenseless against the, like, 14 of you."

"Okay, I'm done puking," Buford 2 said, walking on the scene "let's get this fight started."

"Sorry Buford, Doof surrendered," Isabella 2 explained.

"Aw man! I was really looking forward to kicking some butt," Buford 2 whined.

"Wow, this is really anti-climactic," Candace 2 said "I was expecting a really huge, drawn out battle in order to achieve victory. Oh well, arrest him girls."

Milly 2 & Ginger 2 stepped forward to apprehend Doof, when suddenly, a laser blast from nearby hit Phineas & Ferb's invention, destroying it. The Normbots then surged back to power.

"Whoa, that was a short nap" one of them said.

"Hmm, that was unexpected," Phineas commented.

"Psyche! Did you guys really think I would give up that easily?" Doofenshmirtz 2 asked "oh man, you were all like 'you got an execution, of your rule over this city' and I was like 'you guys beat me, blah blah blah'. Uh, I'm an evil genius; did you really think I didn't have a contingency plan?"

"So what?" Candace 2 asked "even with your rust buckets helping you, we'll still win."

"Well then, maybe I need to add an extra player to the field" Doofenshmirtz 2 replied "you see, after losing Platyborg, I've been in need of a new general, so I created 'Project Borg' towards seeing if I could successfully create a cyborg to replace him. I'm happy to say it was rousing success; and now rebels, and guests from the other dimension, quake in fear from my newest creation, and your doom!"

A door to the area opened, with smoke pouring out, and a figure stepped in, their glowing red eye only visible. As the smoke cleared and the figure became visible, Candace 2 gasped, her jaw dropping in shock. Yes the half-metal face, red glowing eye, and metallic left leg & left arm were new, but she recognized the black t-shirt, grey skirt and knee sock and the black bow perched upon the figure's head.

"S-s-stacy?"

* * *

><p>Okay, honestly, who didn't see that one coming? In the next chapter, Candace 2 finds herself battling her old friend, but will she be able to overcome "Stacyborg?"<p> 


	4. Battle with Stacyborg

"Oh good, you still remember me," the cyborg teenager replied "I thought you would've forgotten me, seeing as how you left me behind!"

"But you were…"

"Dead?" she finished "yeah, actually, a busted Normbot propped up part of the wall, so it didn't fall on me completely. Of course, if you hadn't been so busy trying to get your brothers to safety and actually bothered to check, you would've known that!"

"Stace, I swear, if I had any idea that you were still there, I would've come and gotten you," Candace 2 explained.

"Oh well then, that makes up for everything," Stacy 2 replied "oh wait, no it doesn't!"

"I realize you're mad at what happened," Candace 2 explained "and I should've come back to look for you, but Phineas & Ferb were being swarmed and I…"

"Oh big surprise, you put your brothers before me, again," Stacy 2 said "you always do this! It was always 'sorry Stace, I can't go to the mall with you, I have to watch Phineas & Ferb' or 'I can't fight Normbots with you right now, Phineas & Ferb might get hurt.' And now, because of you, look at what I've become! Do you have any idea how hard it is to buy clothes when you're half metal!"

"I didn't make you a cyborg, Doofenshmirtz did," Candace 2 said "shouldn't you blame him for your condition?"

"Yeah, maybe," Stacy replied "on the other hand, he did help me see what a rotten friend you really were. Plus, being general of an army is way better than being some faceless Resistance member."

"Stace, you can't mean that…"

"I'm Stacyborg now, and I'm done listening!" Stacyborg said, transforming her arm into a laser and blasting the assorted rebels, sending them scattering.

"Pretty impressive huh?" Doof 2 commented "now then, as I was saying earlier, destroy them!"

"Except for Candace," Stacyborg chimed in, narrowing her eyes "she's all mine."

The Normbots closed in on the heroes, with the Firestorm girls wrapping their ropes around the arms of one of them.

"Okay girls, pull!" Isabella ordered.

The girls yanked with all their might, and managed to pull the bot to the stage by its' arms. Isabella then wrapped her rope around its' head and pulled until it came off.

"Good work girls," she said, "now help Candace."

The Firestorm girls saluted their leader and ran off to where Candace 2 was dodging attacks from her now cyborg BFF.

"Stacy, I don't want to fight you."

"Too bad I don't feel the same way!" Stacyborg said, as she was about to blast Candace 2. But a pair of ropes from the Firestorm girls appeared and wrapped around the arm, pulling it aside.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding!" she said. Using her free arm, she pulled the bow off her hair and used it to cut free the rope, then turned around and sent the girls packing with a volley of laser fire.

"Razor sharp bow, one of my new features," she explained to Candace 2. "Here, check it out," she added, tossing it at her former friend. Candace 2 dodged it, but it boomeranged back to its owner, with Stacyborg catching it and putting it back on.

"Let's see you dodge these!" she said, converting her arm into a missile launcher and firing a volley at her ex-BFF. Candace 2 barely managed to duck and maneuver out of the way, as the missiles crashed into parts of the stage or other Normbots.

"I told you, I won't fight you," Candace 2 re-iterated.

"And I told you, I'm done talking!" Stacyborg said, converting her hand into a mace and charging forward.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on the platform, Phineas &amp; Ferb were looking over their destroyed invention, hoping they could rebuild it.<p>

"I don't think the laser damaged it too badly," Phineas said "we might be able to fix it if we make a few adjustments."

Before they could get to work, however, a Normbot hovered over them. Seeing his owners in danger, Perry leapt over to stand in front of them and protect them. But, before the Normbot could attack, a floating baseball slammed repeatedly into it, smashing its head into bits.

"Yeah, that's right!" Candace said, coming into view with the baseball launcher "take that you stupid pile of metal. Who rocks? Candace rocks. Oh yeah…" a bevy of lasers landed mere inches from the teen's feet, causing her to run off screaming.

"She really should've known better than to brag," Phineas said "hey, can you guys provide cover for me while I work on fixing this thing?"

Perry nodded, while Ferb whipped off his shoes and socks and converted them into weapons.

"Ah shoechucks, good choice."

* * *

><p>Doofenshmirtz 2, meanwhile, was watching all the action from a safe place on the stage.<p>

"It's muffin time sir," said an apron-wearing Normbot approaching him.

"Already? Well, I guess I can have just one," he said, but as he reached for the tray, a spike jammed through the Normbot's chest, shorting him out and causing him to drop his tray, the muffins scattering everywhere.

"Nooooo! Muffin Norm, you were my favorite!" Doof 2 lamented. He then noticed Buford 2 removing one of his spiked boots from the back of the Normbot and fled to safety.

"Buford, quit playing around and help us!" Isabella 2 screamed at him, as she dodged laser fire.

"In a minute," Buford 2 replied, as he scooped up as many of the downed muffins as he could carry.

"Okay, you know what, things are getting a little too dangerous here for my tastes," Doofenshmirtz 2 commented, then shouted towards Stacyborg "well, I'm gonna let you two friends catch up; try to bring back what's left of these guys so I can make borgs out of them."

"Except for Candace," Stacyborg added, glaring at the redhead, "there's not going to be enough of her left."

Doof 2 then made his escape, but it didn't go unnoticed, as Isabella 2 spotted him.

"Doof's getting away! Cover me girls!" she shouted. The Firestorm girls complied as Isabella 2 ran after the evil dictator. However, a pair of Normbots crossed her path.

"I don't have time for this," she said, sliding between them. When they attempted to follow her, the Firestorm girls used their ropes to hold them back. However, another Normbot blocked Isabella 2's path moments later.

"Oh come on!" she exclaimed, and used her rope to wrap around its' torso, then spun him around like a top. Once she was sure he was disoriented, she ran off after Doof 2, only to see he had escaped in a convenient nearby escape ship.

"And I was so close!" she said, before rushing back to join the others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Candace was still refusing to land a blow on Stacyborg, for fear of hurting her friend.<p>

"Come on Stacy, you can do it; fight Doof's control over you," Candace 2 told her.

"Why? I like the new me," Stacyborg replied "but if you're not going to do this, then I know just what to do to make you."

Spotting Phineas 2 & Ferb 2 battling Normbots, the girlborg activated a jetpack and zoomed over towards them. Although the two boys could hold their own against the robots, they were quickly grabbed by Stacyborg.

"Help!" Phineas 2 shouted.

"Let them go," Candace 2 warned.

"You want 'em? Come get 'em!" Stacyborg said, flying off towards downtown. Candace 2 quickly followed her, with the others noticing.

"Come on team, our leader needs us!" Isabella 2 said.

"Actually, chief, that may a little difficult at the moment," Gretchen 2 pointed out, as the various Normbots closed in on them. The girls prepared to stand their ground, but before anything could happen, the Normbots went blank and slumped over.

"There, good as new; I knew I could fix it," Phineas said proudly.

"Good work other Phineas," Isabella 2 said "come on everyone, we need to help our leader!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Buford 2 said through a mouth of muffin, as he saw the others leave. He shoved what muffins he could into his pants and chased after them.

Stacyborg eventually flew towards the top of a tall skyscraper. After catching up with her, Candace 2 removed one of the grapplers on her belt, shot it upwards, and followed. The others arrived soon after.

"We need to figure out how to get up there," Isabella 2 said.

"I got an idea," Buford 2 responded "get on my shoulders and we'll form a human ladder."

"Buford, the building has to be at least ten stories."

"Why do you always have to shoot down ideas?"

"I've got an idea," Phineas said "c'mon Ferb, we need to get back to the platform."

"What are those two up to?" Isabella 2 asked, as she watched them run off.

"Welcome to my world," Candace answered.

* * *

><p>Candace 2 made it up to the roof and flipped unto it, only to see Stacyborg dangling her brothers over the edge in her robot arm.<p>

"As I said earlier, let them go," Candace 2 warned, getting her quarterstaff out.

"Not exactly the best choice of words," Stacyborg commented, lowering the two ever so slightly.

"Help sis!" Phineas 2 said.

"Come on Candace, if you want to save them, you need to stop me," Stacyborg mocked her "but I know you won't because you said so yourself; you don't hurt your friends."

Candace 2 lowered her head in defeat "you're right Stacy, I won't hurt my friends." Then she raised her head again "but I was right too."

Oh? About what?"

"I was right when I said you died in that factory," Candace 2 began "because the Stacy Hirano I knew, then one who served with me in the Resistance, who I was proud to call my friend, would never do something like this. You may look and sound like her, but you're not; you're just a metallic mockery of who she was. So yes Stacy, I won't hurt my friends; but you are no longer my friend, and I WILL…HURT…YOU!"

With that, she charged forward, ramming her quarterstaff into her once-friend, causing her to drop Phineas & Ferb 2. Candace 2 quickly pulled out of one of her grapplers, but Stacyborg grabbed her from behind and held her down

"Sorry Candace, you sacrificed my life to save them once, but not again!" she said.

Candace 2 struggled against her grip, but couldn't get up. She heard the sounds of her brothers screaming as they fell, then…nothing. Had they hit the ground already?

Stacyborg also seemed confused and loosened her grip to peer over the side. "What the? Where did they go?" she asked incredulously.

"Looking for them?" came a familiar voice.

Stacyborg turned and saw Phineas, Ferb, Candace & Perry flying nearby on a re-wired Normbot carcass. Phineas 2 & Ferb 2 were also safely aboard.

"Why you rotten brats! I'll…" she began, converting her arm into the missile launcher, but Candace 2 whacked it with her staff, sending the missile off course into another building. She then gave her former friend a "bring it on" hand signal and both began to fight.

The others, meanwhile, positioned the Normbot on the roof so they could watch the battle.

"You know, there's a lesson in here somewhere," Phineas commented, watching the battle.

"What, that if I don't start treating Stacy better she'll turn into a crazy cyborg trying to kill me?" Candace asked.

"He didn't say it was a lesson that made sense," Ferb added.

"We have to do something," Phineas 2 said "she could get killed out there!"

"I know you wouldn't want that, but I think this is something she needs to do by herself," Phineas explained "it's a hero thing."

Back at the fight, Candace 2 avoided another blow, using her staff to block the punches of Stacyborg's robot arm. She then delivered a kick to her midsection, which did slow Stacyborg down, but also hurt, due to her half-metal torso.

"Remember, I'm half metal now," Stacyborg mentioned, before Candace 2 whapped her with the quarterstaff.

"That's it!" Stacyborg yelled, turning her arm into a sword and trying to slash her "stand still so I can destroy you!" she added, as Candace 2 dodged and flipped to avoid the blade.

"What is up with this dimension?" Candace asked, watching the fight "everything here is so dark and action-y. I almost expect a hunky German man to rush out here any minute. Actually, that might not be so bad."

"Really Candace?" Phineas asked disapprovingly.

"Don't judge me. Just 'cause I've picked my main course doesn't mean I can't look at a few appetizers," Candace replied.

"We are still talking about boys, right?" Phineas asked.

Meanwhile, the two now rivals continued to battle, with Candace 2 avoiding the blade as well as she could. However, she couldn't move fast enough and the sword sliced into her tank top, though thankfully only ripping it.

"The next one's going through you," Stacyborg said, with Candace 2 holding up her staff to block the blow. However, the sword sliced right through it, leaving her with two halves, which she quickly whirled like tonfas. Stacyborg slashed again, but Candace 2 ducked, then swept her leg, flipping over as the cyborg crashed to the ground.

Roaring with rage, the cyborg Asian got to her feet and converted her arm into the missile launcher, firing rapidly. Unfortunately, for her, Candace 2 used the halves of her staff to harmlessly deflect each of the missiles. Stacyborg then ran forward, hoping for a punch, but Candace 2 avoided it and repeatedly hit her in the chest & head with her staff pieces. Once she was dazed, she delivered a kick to her back, sending her crashing down again.

"You never could beat me in a fair fight," Candace 2 commented.

"True…but I don't play fair!" Stacyborg replied, sweeping Candace 2's leg out from under her. Before the girl could recover, Stacyborg kicked her towards the edge of the roof, then, using her enhanced abilities, jumped over and grabbed her by the throat, then started to push her over.

"Face it Candace, you can't beat me," she said "Doof's upgrades have made me stronger, tougher, & faster than you'll ever be!"

"You forgot heavier," Candace 2 added. Then, positioning her legs and, exhibiting the strength she used when she pushed down a massive lawn gnome, she shoved with all her might, sending Stacyborg over the edge, screaming all the way.

Suddenly, the Firestorm girls and Buford 2 arrived on the scene.

"Sorry we're late sir," Isabella 2 said "but we're ready for action."

"No need soldiers, the battle's over," Candace 2 explained.

"Man! I keep missing everything," Buford 2 whined "oh well, at least I got muffins," he added, eating another one, as the Firestorm girls watched on, confused.

Both sets of Phineas & Ferb as well as regular Candace joined her in looking down the side of the building were Stacyborg fell.

"Is she gone?" Phineas 2 asked.

"She was gone the night that wall fell on her," Candace 2 replied solemnly.

Suddenly, something shot up from the darkness; they all watched as Stacyborg, using her jetpack, hovered in front of them.

"You win this round Candace!" she said "but next time we meet, it'll be a different story!"

With that, she zoomed off back towards Doofenshmirtz 2's headquarters, leaving the others pondering what to do next.

* * *

><p>In the final chapter, everyone says their goodbyes, and normal Candace makes an important decision.<p> 


	5. Farewells

A few hours later, the Resistance gathered back at their base to say farewell to their other dimensional friends.

"Thanks for coming to help rescue me" Candace 2 said to her counterpart "I guess you're more like me than I thought."

"No prob" Candace replied "I'm sorry about your Stacy being turned into a crazy cyborg who wants to destroy you."

Candace 2 sighed "sometimes that's how it works in this universe" she replied "you know, despite what I said on the roof, I hope that there's enough of her humanity left to free her from Doof's control, so we can be friends again. I won't give up trying to restore her."

"What'll you do in the meantime?"

"Well, there's my other friend, Jenny" Candace 2 replied "maybe I'll spend more time with her; hopefully, I can keep her from going down the path that Stacy took."

"That sounds…good" Candace chimed in, unsure of what to say.

"Thanks for letting us visit you guys again" Phineas said to his counterpart "it's been a blast, minus the whole 'fighting an evil dictator' thing."

"Hey, we love having you, seeing as how you're basically us" Phineas 2 replied.

"And it was neat having you here too Perry" Phineas said "now that I remember that you're a secret agent, it'll make things much easier when you disappear again."

"Before you go, we have a little present for you guys" Candace 2, handing them a gift box.

"Oh, I love presents!" Candace exclaimed, grabbing the box "I hope it's clothes." She ripped it open, only for a cloud of gas to emerge and cover the three of them.

"Whoa, those are some smelly clothes" Candace said groggily, before collapsing to the ground, Phineas & Ferb following soon afterwards. After watching his owners collapse, Perry looked up at their other-dimensional selves.

"I hated to do that, but you know they can't know your secret, or of our existence" Candace 2 explained "I wish things could be different, and maybe some day they will be, but for now, this is how it has to be."

Perry nodded in approval. "All right then, take them back through the portal" she instructed, as Baljeet 2 activated their mini Other-dimensionator "with any luck, they'll think this whole thing was a dream. Anyway, thanks for the help Perry."

"We'll miss you" Phineas 2 said.

"But we won't forget how you helped us" Ferb 2 added "even though your owners will."

Perry nodded his hat and began the task of dragging his unconscious owners through the dimensional portal back to their house in Danville.

* * *

><p>"What kind of horrible present is this?" Candace asked, before she suddenly bolted upright. Surprisingly, she discovered she was in the backyard of her house, Phineas &amp; Ferb napping next to the tree, with Perry close by.<p>

"Wait, didn't I just open a present filled with knockout gas given to me by a double of myself in a black outfit?" she said "seriously, what just happened? And why am I sitting on the grass?" she asked, quickly getting to her feet and dusting off her skirt.

"Oh man, I just had the weirdest dream" she commented "except I don't recall going to sleep. But this thing was so weird it couldn't have been real, could it?"

"Hey Candace" Phineas said, yawning as he awoke "I had the strangest dream; we were in another world with other versions of ourselves and there were robots and a cyborg Stacy and Perry was a secret agent."

"Whoa, I had the same dream" Candace said, slightly spooked.

"What are the odds that all three of us had the exact same dream?" Ferb asked.

"Why don't you nerds sit here and figure that out" Candace told them "I'm going to see Stacy" she added, before leaving.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Candace arrived at the Hirano household and knocked on the door. A few more moments and Stacy answered.<p>

"What do you want?" she asked "I thought you'd be off busting your brothers."

"Look Stace, I'm sorry I blew you off earlier today" Candace said "I know I have a tendency to do that."

"Quite often, actually."

"But you're my best friend and I don't want our friendship to end and you to become a crazed cyborg that wants to kill me" she added, before pausing for a moment "I have no idea why I said that. Anyway, I promise I'll try to be a better friend from now on and to make more time for you. What do you say?"

"Oh, you know I can't stay mad at you" Stacy replied "and sure, sometimes your obsessions annoy me a little bit, but that's just part of who you are and I guess I can learn to deal with it."

"Thanks Stacy" Candace said "so, I've got some free time right now; you wanna do something?"

"Sure, come on in" Stacy said, moving her arm in a 'come hither' fashion. Candace entered the house and Stacy closed the door, both friends setting off to spend the day together.

* * *

><p>Back in the alternate dimension, Stacyborg was reporting to her boss.<p>

"I'm sorry master, I failed to destroy Candace and the Resistance" she said, bowing.

"No problem, you'll get them next time" Doofenshmirtz 2 replied.

"Wow, you're taking this better than I thought you would" Stacyborg commented.

"That's because you know the Resistance well, seeing how you were one of them" Doofenshmirtz 2 explained "and when you fight them again, you can use that to your advantage."

"I won't fail you again" Stacyborg replied.

"Glad to hear; now go check on the troops" Doofenshmirtz 2 ordered her.

Stacyborg saluted him and left his office. As she passed by one of the large windows overlooking the city, she pulled a picture from her skirt.

It was of her and Candace 2, with Stacy 2 giving her friend "bunny ears". She remembered the day they took that photo, when they were visiting what was left of a mall and found a functioning photo booth. A part of her still felt nostalgic for those old times.

But, after a few moments, she crumbled up the photo with her robot arm and tossed it aside; with that, she turned on her heel and walked off, heading towards what was now her new life.


End file.
